


Shoulder

by starrelia (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starrelia
Summary: Genji has always had a bizarre amount of admirers, ever since high-school.Apparently, gift giving is not only limited to Valentine's day from high-school and university students, given that everyone everywhere is giving him a gift.It warms Hanzo's heart [and shivering body].





	

**Author's Note:**

> Both Genji and Hanzo are trans. Please be kind to them.
> 
> Anyway, day 6 of Shimadacest week. I am so slow!

“You have a surprising amount of admirers, Genji.” Hanzo admits as he comes to his brother, cups of tea in both his hands. His brother sits, surrounded by Christmas gifts sent from people all over the world, and he turns to look over at Hanzo.

It is like back in high-school and uni, where girls and boys all over will send Genji gifts for valentine’s day; and yet, Hanzo wants to laugh. It is Christmas, yet people from the world all over feel obligated to send his brother Christmas presents full of things that range from adorable [a little girl who has an omnic parent has sent him a handmade Genji doll] to absurd [high heels that are toddler sized].

“Doesn’t this feel familiar?” Genji says, his visor gone and his beautiful, scarred face is revealed to Hanzo. There is a bright smile that greets him, even when his jaw is machinery and a contrast to his skin. “I feel bad rejecting the one from the children and omnics, Hanzo, but I have no room for these gifts anymore.”

Still, he cannot help but laugh at his younger brother. He sits next to his brother, offers him the tea, and prosthetics fingers – with green and crimson glows – wrap around the cup so carefully. “Sugary green tea, like you always seem to like.”

“You’re the one who adds extra sugar to hot choco and marshmallows.” Genji snorts. “Don’t judge me for my tastes… but thank you, brother, I was getting a little cold.”

Hanzo shakes his head. “Curse you, I am absolutely freezing.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t expose yourself so much?” Genji says lightly, the cup coming up to his lips so that he can sip it while he leans against Hanzo. “Borrow one of Zarya’s coats, that’s what I’ve been doing.” He turns his head to kiss Hanzo’s cheek, and he curses himself for flushing. “You’d look good in pink.”

He rolls his eyes, but he’s still smiling even as he brings his green tea to his lips. “Why don’t you wear pink?”

“I already have. Zarya seemed to approve—I bet if I was still my old self…”

“… you would have asked her to sleep with you?” Hanzo raises his eyebrow. “I thought she was interested in the rocket woman…”

“Pharah.”

“Yes, her. I thought she was interested in her.” He rests his head atop of Genji’s green hair – though it is starting to fade back to black – and inhales in the scent of shampoo. “I didn’t know you could shower.”

Genji laughs. “I asked Angela—“

“Dr. Ziegler.” Hanzo murmurs petulantly.

“ _Angela,_ ” Genji repeats, “that I still wanted to take showers so she made it so that I could without it causing any problems! Because my hair still gets super oily.” He shifts a little bit so that he can sip his tea safely, before he hums. “But anyway… Zarya’s actually interested in the big Australian. Pharah’s interested in that Vishkar woman.”

Hanzo looks at one of the child’s drawings that Genji has been sent, and his heart warms. “You have made such a difference in the world.”

“I feel like I would make a bigger difference in the world of fashion.”

For some reason, he can’t help the sudden laughter that escapes him. “Fashion?” He snickers. “You wish to be a model, brother?”

“Maybe.” Genji looks at him mischievously. “Or I could make clothes… you could be my beautiful model, showing off all the clothes that I made for you…”

“Whatever fetish you have,” Hanzo says gently, “keep it to the bedroom.”

Without anything else to say, Genji moves to kiss him and nuzzle his nose afterwards. “My fetish is you being happy.” Genji jokes.

“I am already happy!” Hanzo says with a suffering sigh. “What more could you want from me, brother?”

“Hmm… you could use the new strap-on I bought~?”

“Pervert. Even when you are wiser now, you’re still a pervert.”

“Only for you, brother.”


End file.
